The embodiments described herein relate generally to a system and methods for adjusting a yaw of a wind turbine.
At least some known wind turbines include a nacelle fixed on a tower. The nacelle includes a rotor assembly coupled to a generator through a shaft. In known rotor assemblies, a plurality of rotor blades extend from a rotor. The rotor blades are oriented such that wind passing over the rotor blades turns the rotor and rotates the shaft, thereby driving the generator to generate electricity. At least some known nacelles include a yaw system for controlling a perspective of the rotor relative to a direction of wind.
At least some known wind turbines include sensors positioned atop the nacelle for sensing a direction of the wind. At least some known sensors are positioned downwind of the rotor. During operation of known wind turbines, the direction of wind is altered as the wind passes through the rotor. Because the wind direction is altered, the sensed wind direction is different than the actual direction of wind that strikes the rotor.
At least some known yaw systems adjust the yaw of the wind turbine based on the sensed wind direction. Because the sensed wind direction is different than the actual wind direction, known yaw systems may not align the nacelle with respect to the actual direction of the wind. The misalignment of the nacelle may result in known wind turbines being subjected to increased loads (e.g., asymmetric loads) that result from yaw misalignment which may contribute to significant fatigue cycles on the wind turbine components. As the wind turbine components become worn, the wind turbine becomes less effective.